Da Club/The Pants
It is new day on the town. The guys come to the club as any other day, but there something different: Right next to a tree, a dog drains its internal water onto. Master cries, he is horrified: "Have you ever realized Dogs are NAKED!" (Echo: NAKED! NAKED!). Tim says "Oh, no... You are not thinking of...". Davis interrupts him to say "Yes, he is...". Tim: "No!!!!!" (Echo: No! No!). Master looks around before saying "Hey... there is a lot of echo we never noticed". The dog looks at them. Master covers his face with his arms in order to avoid seeing that nude dog. Master: "Quickly! To the secret laaaaaaaaabbbbbbfff!". Echo: "What did you say?" Master: "To the secret lab...". Echo: "Oh... that is OK. Let me try again... Lab! Lab! Lab! Lab!". Master: "Stop! Stop! Two times are enough!". Echo: "I am sorry and ashamed". Inside the secret lab: Tim: "Wow! Have we a secret lab! When did we get it?". Master: "Do not you remember? Last episode". Tim: "It was not". Master is upset: "OK! OK! OK! I just found it! How stubborn you are!". Davis: "We are ready, master". Master: "Yes, the pant-ray is complete". Tim: "Pant-ray! Do not you...". Master: "Yes, I will.... I will bring back morality to Earth putting PANTS on every single obscene naked dog!". (Echo: PANTS on every single obscene naked... ehh... Can you repeat it?). Master: "That is enough, echo guy. We do not need you anymore". A nymph (Echo) leaves the lab. Tim: "Better she left. I was sick of echos". Master: "Behold! It is done! It is the pant-ray! But we need to prove it works OK". Master looks at Tim. Tim: "But I have pants! Do not you see!". Master: "But your head does not". Tim: "My head?". Suddenly, Master shots the ray on Tim's head. Tim's head is now jammed into really narrow pants. Tim: "I am chocking! Help me!". Brick helps him to get out from the dooming pants of CHOCK. Outside the lab: Master laughs while shotting at every single dog he can see. They all get "panted". Davis looks at the sky, and says "Look, master... Birds have neither pants!". Master: "You are right... and that tree does not have pants... and that building does not have pant... But they all will see!". Master begins to shot at every single object he can watch. Later, On Space: Spacemen look at Earth: The whole planet has very big pants. Later, On Earth: Every single thing you can see has pants. Master is happy, he has bring back morality to Earth. Then suddenly a girl comes and steals the pants-ray from Master. She explains "Fools! Things do not need pants". Tim agrees "Yes, she is right. You see, master?". The girl begins to program the pants-ray. Davis tries to take it from her but it is too late: She just programmed up the ray: Now it is a skirt-ray. "Things do not need pants... Things do need skirts!". And she begins to shot on the kids, which get skirted while the girl yells like maniac. Later, On Space: Spacemen look at Earth: The whole planet has a very big skirt. Later, On Earth: Every single thing you can see has skirts. Master (looking at his skirt): "Hey, she was right... it is some sort of comfortable". Everyone begins to laugh when a giant meteor destroys Earth. A label on the screen reads "To Continue?". Category:Broukolian cartoons/Stories